Shower caddies have evolved over the past decade with increased popularity based on convenience and design choice. Most art-recognized devices are suspended from the shower arm or pipe which extends from the wall of a bath area. Representative examples are described in Stroh U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,966. Each shower caddy of this type utilizes a mounting technique that restricts the caddy to a single location defined by the shower head. The overall design is not practical for many applications where faucets and soap dishes present obstacles to efficient installation. Uneven loads cause some caddies of this general design to swing from the shower head pivot. Other configurations require aesthetically displeasing mounting apparatus which detract from the overall appearance of the surrounding area.
Certain prior art corner caddies are held in place with double-faced pressure sensitive tape. An example of this limited design is illustrated by Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,310. The caddy device is necessarily mounted in a corner of the bath area. Conventional adhesives make the caddy difficult to reposition or remove for cleaning or replacement. Many adhesives fail in a humid environment causing the "loaded" caddy to fall off the mounting surface.
Several known devices have used suction cups to prevent free movement of a suspended caddy. The prior art designs generally provide for suction cups mounted on a caddy post extending in a direction perpendicular to the suction cup face. These expedients offer little strength under normal loading conditions and are insufficient by themselves to mount a caddy with any degree of reliability.
Modern families have many bathing accessories that are used in the shower and tub area. Commercial advertising encourages each family member to purchase his/her own shampoo, hair conditioner, complexion soaps, body lotions and skin softeners. Additional bath items include brushes, loofas, sponges, razors, shaving cream and the like. Many other accessories are used in non-bath areas, such as kitchens, pantries, laundry rooms, workshops and the like. This has created a practical and commercial need for larger, more versatile caddies which are conveniently and securely mounted on a non-porous surface. A series of caddy devices is sometimes necessary to accommodate several family members and alternative end-use applications.
The various caddy devices should overcome the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art designs, while accommodating the requirements of modern lifestyles. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a variety of caddy devices which are capable of convenient and versatile installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide caddy organizers which are easily removed and repositioned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide caddy devices with a streamlined profile and improved mounting system which facilitates close attachment to a mounting surface.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a series of "hang-anywhere" caddy devices which are suitable for areas other than the bath.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an aesthetic and/or functional apparatus for mounting caddy devices on a non-porous surface.
These and other objects will be apparent from this disclosure.